My Best Friend's Fiance and Me
by The Ashley's
Summary: Short Summary: Is it wrong to love my best friend’s fiancé… and is it even more horrible if he could love me back? InuKag, look inside for full summary.
1. Betrothed

Short Summary- Is it wrong to love my best friend's fiancé… and is it even more horrible if he could love me back? InuKag, look inside for full summary.

Long Summary- (Miroku's p.o.v.) Okay, my best friend and… boss is betrothed to some babe named Kikyo. Yeah… he's met the chick like twice, but for some reason he's working on helping this restaurant stay running, where she works at. I don't know, maybe he's there because of Kikyo… but what about that one girl with the cute bu- OUCH! Songo! I could have you fired for that! Anyway it's not like he doesn't have the money to waste, but you wou8ld think he wouldn't spend so much time with that other girl… what's her name, oh yeah, Kagome. Especially since his fiancé is out of town. Not saying I wouldn't spend time with her. If I were him I'd… Songo! That hurt! Rule #3 never hit your boss! Hey, but with InuYasha gone I get to spend more time with the sexy intern… even if she is a bit violent.  Songo what are you doing ? Put that knife down. I mean it don't make me come over there. You know you're in serious violation of rule #126, no weapons for the interns! Maybe the reason Songo is threatening my life I because I talk out loud to myself to much. --


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- WE DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! We just own some DVDs of it… so in a way we do own it, but not really.

**Chapter 1- Betrothed **

InuYasha's p.o.v.

The soft wind sweeps across my calm blue room as a tall black haired, purple eyed, and perverted teenage boy yells, "WHAT? YOU'RE BETROTHED!" In a more silent voice the boy, Miroku continues, "InuYasha, I hope you weren't so rash into agreeing to this, like always. But did you actually think of what this means? I mean, it's a big commitment! You can't just walk out of this sort of thing. Do you even know what is being asked of you?"

"I know, but it's not like I have a choice, my father has been making preparations for weeks. I know it's not what I want, but this girl, Kikyo, there's something about her…" I say knowing that secretly it's not just that. If I had wanted to I could have hunted her down and slaughtered her right then and there. But when I saw her face… I knew she was going to lead me to something great. "I'm going to see her tomorrow at some little restaurant called _Fate."_

Cough, cough, cough, "InuYasha surely you know that that little restaurant is over one of the most profitable pieces of land in the country. What exactly does your father have planned for you marriage?"

Creak

I hear footsteps approaching my door. Ugg it must be that cocky pig Shessimoru. What the hell is he doing here? I thought I told him never to come here again!

"InuYasha," he smirks, "don't screw this up or you won't have anything to screw up next."

"Why you little piece of dirt! Come on. I'll take you on right now!"

"I'm afraid InuYasha; you wouldn't be worth the time. Last time our little fight ended in what... three minutes? And if I recall right you landed up in the hospital while I ended up with a scratch!"

"Why you."

"Save it," he says in that despicable voice while walking out the door.

The next day at 2:00pm inside the restaurant called _Fate_.

"Uck no wonder its going out of business. There are hardly any curtains; the ones they did I wish they wouldn't. There are five little tables of rotting wood, and old fabric. But the paint job is different; there are angels on the walls but instead of being in heaven they're here on Earth, just helping those in need, and then there are some that are cooking. I guess that means their food is pretty good.

Huh... there she is with black wavy hair, big brown eyes, milky white skin, and this smile. I don't think I've ever seen a prettier smile. Huh, she's coming this way.' Sniff, sniff, sniff.

'Wait this isn't Kikyo! This is an imposter! Do they really think that I wouldn't know the difference? How lowly do they think of me? It's just because I'm a half demon.'

"Hi," the imposter starts, "you must be InuYasha. Kikyo has told me so much about you, well she doesn't really know you so it was more like she mentioned you… but still, I've heard of you."

"So you admit it, you are the ugly and smelly imposter!"

"What I'm no imposter! And I do NOT smell!"

"How would you know if you smell? It's you!" I can see her ugly mouth opening to retort; but just as her thins lips start forming a word, Kikyo approaches us.

"I see you two have met," she says happily.

"Hn," I snort knowing that whatever comes out of her voice or the imposters' voice would be worthless to me. "Let's go," I say as I walk towards a stupid table with one lit candle on it.

At the table Kikyo starts telling me about her pathetic life and it's boring me to the point where I'm talking notice of that imposter. I never did get her name, oh well. I wonder what she's doing with two suits. She seems distressed.'

"Do you have the release papers?" one of the black suits in cheep black sunglasses inquires.

"What release papers?" the imposter replies sweetly while looking closely at her feet.

'Oh she looks kind of cute... wait what am I saying?'

"Misse we gave them to you last week, the week before then, and the week before that! We know you have them!" the other ugly suit says roughly.

"Alright," she sighs, "I'll go get them," she finishes while walking towards the kitchen dejectedly.

"InuYasha. InuYasha. Inuyasha!" Kikyo starts.

"Oh sorry, I got distracted. So what's going on here? Why are those ugly suits here?

"Oh, that. Well you see since business hasn't been very good lately those two men have been coming every week; trying to make Kagome hand over her restaurant- not to mention her dream."

'I hear a scream and someone being pulled away. Oh it's the imposter.'

"No my dream, my dream," she screams while being dragged across the floor.

'I can't believe how long she's been able to hang onto those sheets of papers!' Finally she falls.

A couple of minutes later the suits come back, and throw down the sheets of paper she gave them.

"Is there a problem?" she asks sweetly.

"These are picture of you in a chef's uniform," one of the suits spats through gritted teeth.

"Ha-ha, got you there," the imposter says slyly while pointing her index finger at them.

A piece of paper floats by our table. Quickly I snatch it only to see the imposter smiling in a white apron and a big white chef's hat holding up a spatula with her right arm. I guess she must be a cook. Probably a bad cook if anything- why else would the restaurant be failing? For some unknown reason I fold up the picture and stick it in my pocket.

"We told you, you can't keep the restaurant without a sponsor," yells one of the ugly suits as he chases the imposter around the room!

The imposter is running waving her arms like an idiot while she yells, "No my dream! You can't crush my dream!"

While rounding our table Kikyo stops her talking to monitor the weird behavior happening around us. When the imposter is right by my chair the suit with the sunglasses grabs her shoulder hard, and spins her around so she is within three inches form his face, and says through gritted teeth, "I told you, you need a sponsor to keep this place running."

"I'm her sponsor," I say, "InuYasha."

Open mouthed all turn to face me while the imposter exclaims, "you are? Ah you are!" Then she looks at the suits, points her index finger at them, and says, "Ha-ha, I got you again!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Festival**

InuYasha's p.o.v.

Inside his deep blue room Miroku sits across from me with his hand holding his head.

"So… you really don't think you'll ever love her? What a pity to waste a chance to find true love. Unlike you I have found mine! " Miroku gloats.

"Does she know?"

He frowns and has a piece of sweat drop from his forehead.

"Do tell me about this imposter then. Surly you must have found her charming. I myself have already asked the dear sweet Kagome to bear my children. However she refused."

"You did what?" I growl.

"Oh don't worry InuYasha I ask every young lady that… except for the young lady Sango. But I shall soon, so no need to fret."

Kagome's p.o.v.

At her house.

In my pink room Kikyo sits by my side.

"How can you agree to such a thing? Your parents are way out of line here. And especially why him? He has to be one of the most insensitive jerks around! How can you even stand him? Ugg!" I Fume.

"Really Kagome, it's not that bad. InuYasha is really an okay guy. I'm sure that once you get to know him you'll see what a good guy he is."

"Get to know him! I don't even want to see him!"

"Well you may have to with him being my fiancé and our sponsor."

"Yeah, what was with that whole I'll be their sponsor thing?" I rant in a mocking voice. "And did you see how he walked around the place like he owned it? Making suggestions her and there. Uck!"

Ding Dong.

"Ugg, I'll go get that," I moan. Dragging my feet down the stairs I finally make it to the door. As I open t I see these two beautiful golden eyes, long gorgeous sliver hair, some of the cutest doggie ears I've ever seen… and the MOST DESPICIABLE FACE I'LL EVER SEE! "What on Earth are YOU doing here?"

"Save it, "he starts, "I'm just here to pick up Kikyo. So don't flatter yourself."

"Why would you come over here, to MY house, to pick up Kikyo?"

"Oh sorry, Kagome. When you and I made plans to hang out here today I just gave InuYasha this address to pick me up at."

"What?"

"You do remember when I said that I had to go to my grandparents' house right?"

"Uh, yeah… sure. Have fun Kikyo. I guess I'll see you when you come back. By the way when is that day?"

"In about two and a half weeks. Don't worry thought, you won't be lonely. InuYasha will be here, and you tow can work on the restaurant while I'm gone. It'll be a chance for you to get to know each other. Have fun, and I'm looking forward to seeing the new and improve restaurant. Bye"

As the door slowly closes I wonder how she could leave me to face that jerk alone. Ugg, this is going to be a long two and a half weeks.

InuYasha's p.o.v.

In the car.

'Dam, I wish she'd stop talking.'

"When we were in the restaurant why did you say you were our sponsor?"

Remember back to that day in the restaurant, I have no idea why I said I'd be their sponsor. I just know that when that one suit put his hand on the imposter, and spoke to her like that, something in me just snapped. It was like this weird thing inside of me needed to protect her. I've never had that feeling before. And then back kin my room when Miroku had said he had asked the imposter to bear his children the same thing happened- only this time I felt like I had been betrayed.

Kikyo is starring at me now, waiting for an answer.

"What's it to you," is all I manage. With that she lets it go and gazes out the window.

At last we arrive at her grandparents' house. As she leaves I'm left to wonder why I said I was their sponsor.

Somehow on this long stupid trip, I go from wondering about why the hell I said I was their sponsors to what will it take to get the restaurant going and recognized. And that's how I got here- on this stupid podium talking to the gossip finding press about my kick ass idea about…

"InuYasha why did you call this press meeting?" asks one of the reporters.

Another one asks, "InuYasha, is it true that your father has you engaged to some nobody waitress so he can build a casino?"

'What he never told me about that.'

"Alright! Stop your questioning; I'll tell you. Okay I'm this sponsor for a new awesome restaurant called _Fate_. You see we're going to have these two great festivals- one for other investors, and one fore the people.

For the investors well have lots of ingredients and they'll get to watch us cook for them, check out the restaurant, and see the various events we'll have going on.

For the people we'll have very similar events, but they'll also be some contests, like dancing.

Other events for the festival will come. It'll be a very fun and special event for everyone. So I hope I'll see you all there." I finish as I turn my back on those losers, and walk away. Now I just have to tell the imposter.

Ding Dong.

'What is taking so long? How hard is it to open a door? One, two, three, four, and five…" I count tapping my watch. Six, seven, eight, nine, TEN! Finally she opens the door! Why is she looking at me like that? It's like she's never seen anyone at her door before.

"What took you so long?" I spit out.

"What! I came as soon as I heard the doorbell ring!" she yells back. "You know you've got some nerve coming to MY house just to bug me!"

"What! I didn't come here to bug you! I came over here to tell you a great idea I had for the restaurant!"

She blinks stupidly, then smiles and says, "Oh really, lets' hear it."

As I tell her my awesome idea she goes from peaceful to angry. "Why the hell are you getting angry, stupid imposter," I mumble the last two words.

"First of all you may be our sponsor, but that doesn't give you the right to make big decisions for us! I'm the owner! Two- my name is KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! She huffs giving me reason to look stupid while blinking.

As I turn around and walk out the door I holler, "Kagome…HA, I like the name imposter better!"

"As I continue to walk away I hear her call out, "JERK!" and slam the door shut.


End file.
